The Lonely One
by Gene-87
Summary: Another adventure... But will the Red Echidna reveal his true feelings about all of this?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog cartoon/games/comics, nor any characters/ideas that are within the product. This story is made only for the purpose of enjoyment of readers, and no profit what so ever. I apologize for any inconvenience.  
  
The Lonely One  
  
By Gene-87  
  
Knuckles sat on the steps of the shrine, on Angel Island. Just the same thing he'd do every day since he ever remembered. It was so strange that he didn't even remember how he got this calling. But he had to do it. Even if in some ways he didn't like it, he had to.  
Knux really began to grow lonesome these past years. Although there were lots of adventures with Sonic, he still didn't like the moments where he'd spend about a month all alone on this island. He really wanted someone to be with him. Just for a day, that's all.  
It was so.ironic, that he was so different from the other heroes, who lived down on Earth. Sonic hung out with Tails and Amy all the time, Rouge took up treasure hunting again. They gathered often and played around, went to café's for drinks, went to parks.all except him. He had to sit on the same step every day, and guard the huge emerald that pacified the Chaos Emeralds.  
But he had to do it. Even if he'd spend all of his life time on this island.he had to do it. The echidna knew that it was his job. Bees gather honey, birds sing, plants grow.and Knuckles had to guard the emerald. That's how it was.  
.But even birds had time to chat with each other.and bees.well.they don't even have to. And plants.  
But Knuckles could talk with other people. And he really wanted to as well. Sometimes he'd just say his thoughts out loud, to beat the boredom and loneliness he had. Sometimes he'd dare to take a walk around the island, and let his feet trample his nostalgic feelings under him. Why did this have to happen? Couldn't he take a vacation and relax? Really relax. Knux wanted to talk with his friends again.  
And deep down inside, he really wanted a girlfriend. Knuckles really wanted someone he could talk to. Someone who'd like him for what he is. Rouge wasn't around.and she most likely wouldn't want. She wasn't even an echidna. What was he thinking? When was the last time Knuckles saw another of his kind, anyway? They didn't all die out, did they? But even if they did.he still had to guard the emerald.  
Couldn't he just wish for.no.no, it wasn't right. Knuckles was obedient to his masters, and knew that using the Master Emerald for selfish desires was wrong. He knew if he'd start making wishes, he'd turn evil. So he patiently waited.for nothing.  
  
He knew he could do it right now. He could just jump off the edge of the island, and glide towards the city and enjoy his life.just as he did the first time he came down. Or he could just not glide, and enjoy falling couple of hundred feet into the ocean, and cool off in the water. It's been a long time since he'd enjoy an intense moment. He'd often get a temptation of doing so, but stood strong to his calling.  
"Guardian of the Master Emerald." He thought, ".Who ever gave me the job.anyway?"  
Knuckles did ponder of that sometimes, who ordained him to be this way, any who? And why? Why him? Was it because he was the last echidna? Or were there others? Some where down there.on Earth. Or was it because he was special? Well.he did manage to get the emerald back.how many times now? Well, he guessed he was pretty special. Although no one mentioned it, Knuckles managed to give himself some credit at times, and go wander off and pick fruit for the 'Special Event Accomplishment Celebration' meal. It was nothing like getting a shake at a fast food place. Yet, those fruit on Angel Island were very tasty. He wouldn't have to drink for about six hours afterwards. Knuckles didn't mind that. .But it was sure nothing compared to having someone sit by you everyday on those stone steps, and chatter all of the day away. Especially if that someone was a girl. Would Knuckles ever have a family? Or would he just remain on this island for decades. Alone, cold, bitter and wither away, when the time comes. Who would guard the emerald afterwards? Or he would just wish for eternal life, and spent the rest of the time guarding it. No way, he thought, he could sit there for fifty years.but forever? Well.unless there was someone, he wouldn't mind doing that. But alone.  
  
And so he sat there, thinking. Just the same thing he'd do every day, as long as he'd remember. Knuckles sat alone, and sad. Would his dream ever come true? Only time would tell. But rest assured, he had lots of time for that to come.  
  
THE END 


	2. An Invitation

One day, when all was about the same, the birds chirped, the grass was still green, and purplish flowers dotted around the trees. It was the same day at the Master Emerald Shrine, when our spiny hero sat on the edge of a stone step, where he usually sat, pondering about his life. But that day, he saw something in the sky.  
"Huh?" His eyes opened wider, ".What.is that."  
He'd always recognize that jet plane.  
"Tails!!" He said out loud, while standing up. It's been so long since he'd seen him. What was up? He wouldn't come here for no reason? But who cared? He was here, and that was it. Finally he'd talk to someone.  
In minutes, the jet landed, and the small, yellow fox jumped out of it, flying, with his two tails spinning, towards Knuckles.  
"Hey there, little man!" The echidna greeted him.  
"Hey, ya, Knuckles." Tails replied, as he landed next to our excited friend, ".Got something for you."  
"Hm?"  
"Check it out." Tails showed him a letter, ".Mayor of Station Square invited Sonic, me, Rogue, Amy, and you to a party tomorrow night."  
"Party?!" Knux thought, ".Yes!!! At last, he'd be down again. This is going to be great."  
"Yep. There will be food, and people, and.and a whole bunch of stuff." Tails told him.  
"Cool.thanks, bud." Knuckles told him, calming down, ".What's the special occasion?"  
"Aww.let's just say I confessed that saving the city from Eggman's threat wasn't all of my idea." Tails smiled. Indeed, he was the only person people would think of, other than Sonic, after that presentation, which scared all of them half to death, not to mention the blazing comet heading for Earth, but then suddenly disappearing. Everyone knew too well that it was Sonic. Knuckles smiled.  
"Heh.Tails, you've done it again." Knux patted him on the shoulder, "One surprise after another.but this? Thanks a bunch, little buddy."  
"Heh.Well.you were the one to stop the emeralds.or so Sonic said. Just because he and Shadow disposed of that lizard, that doesn't mean you were going to be left behind.  
"Hm." Knuckles looked aside, thinking, ".Um.yeah.sure, I'll be there. Thanks."  
"You bet. See you around!" The little fox returned to his plane.  
"Well.at least they still remember about me." Knuckles thought.  
  
Tornado's engines started up, and hot air came out of the turbines. It aerated the ground beneath, and sent wind all over the emerald grass. Tails' plane raised above the ground, and the yellow fox waved to his spiny friend before taking off.  
Knuckles stood there, and waved, before Tornado hid behind the mountains on the other side of the island.  
"Good ol' Tails." Knuckles thought. Yeah.he knew that the innocent little mechanic would never forget him. Tails was too good of a friend to forget Knuckles. Although they haven't seen each other for a while, the two never changed the way they talked.  
It was so ironic. Often good friends would talk on and on about what happened during their summer, when they were miles apart. While Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails would probably not see each other for months in a whole year, and then talk to each other as if they'd live next door. Their lives were so much thrown to and fro; they didn't even care anymore if one is Hawaii, and the other on the moon.  
But at least now, he would see them again. It wouldn't be too bad to get some food from down below. Knuckles did miss the sandwiches and all that. He'd finally talk to people. And did they really know that he was the one to save the Earth along with the rest of the gang?  
Knuckles didn't want fame.but he did glow about the feeling of appreciation. So he waited for the night, and at noon, the next day, he finally decided to leave.  
  
"Well.here goes." He thought, as he stood at the edge of the island. Knuckles took the Master Emerald with him, since he could shrink it. There's no way he'd leave it alone. Although he loved to talk with others and have company, Knuckles was a fanatic of his work. He didn't care if anyone called him crazy, but if this gem was stolen.he'd get it even if it was in the Earth's core.  
And with all that, Knuckles dove off the island. He extended his arms before him, and made his body as straight as a board.  
"Here I come." He thought, as he flew through the air like a glider towards the city, with wind blowing behind him. 


	3. Party, but not for him

In the evening, Knuckles strolled through the night streets of Station Square. Night lights were on, people were busy, and the feeling of activity filled the air. It was good to be back to civilization.  
"Well.here I am." He thought, walking along the street, with everyone looking in wonder at a big red echidna with gloves on, ".at least I'm getting attention. It's been a while since a party happened down. I better get moving before I'll miss the show."  
Knuckles had no clue where the town hall was. Neither did he know where either of his friends were. Tails lived in his shop in the ruins. And Sonic.well.where did he live anyway? Did he even have to have a house? The guy's up and ready to go, and on his feet every time Knux saw him. The only time he saw lying down was whenever he'd get hit by Eggman's gadgets. Lucky for him, Knuckles was there.  
  
The echidna walked the streets for about another hour, when he saw a plaque on one of the boards near a newspaper stand.  
"Awards Party tonight. City hall, 4th street and Aventine boulevard. In the honor of the heroes who saved Station Square, and the entire planet itself. Guests of Honor: Miles 'Tails' Prower, Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose.Knuckles the echidna."  
He smiled at the name. He never really saw it anywhere, save it be from someone's mouth. He was glad to see himself being respected among people. At last they would see that he wasn't just an echidna, but helped out to save the world too.  
  
At last, Knuckles found the place he was looking for. He said his name to the guard, who didn't have trouble doubting that it was him (Who'd mistake an echidna when you see a huge red one in front of you, especially speaking). And entered the building.  
There were lots of people there. He walked the halls of the town hall, trying to see what was going on. Most people didn't really recognize him, save the fact that he was with Sonic. Everyone thought of the irony that it was actually animals.or advanced animals.or whatever, that saved the Earth, and not people. But heroes were heroes to them. In about an hour, the party really started. The band sat in the main room, with a long, rectangular table, filled with food, drink bowls, and candles in the middle. The 'Guests of Honor' sat beside each other.  
"So.long time no see, red." Rouge told him, who was sitting to his left, ".Still guarding your precious emerald?"  
".Don't worry about it." Knuckles replied, cooly, "I've got enough time on my hands. What about you? Still working for the government?"  
"Heh.nah.I already told you it was too unfit for me. I reckoned I'd go look for gems on my own." She said, while turning back toward the table, ".If they're too slow to get them, then I get them myself."  
She then looked back at him, then back down.  
"Hm.you know.if you still got that emerald."  
"Don't go there." Knuckles interrupted, knowing of where she was heading.  
".It would be a nice gift." She replied, winking her eyebrows at him, ".I'd greeeeeeaaatly appreciate it."  
"Sorry." Knuckled replied, turning away toward the table, and crossing his hands, ".Of all things in the world, this is not the one."  
"Aw, come on." She kept on insisting, ".Tails gave me a gift, how about you?"  
".And what might that be?"  
"An invitation to this show. Not to mention the proper recognition for what I've done for your company back in space."  
".And what do you want me to give?"  
"Well.if you got any more of those jewels." She said, looking sweetly at him.  
"Is that all you think about?" He asked.  
"Yes."  
"."  
"All right!" The mayor interrupted the guests, "It is time to begin our celebration, and the congratulations of our honored guests. It had been a while since another threat has come to Station."  
He talked of the first missile threat, then the announcement of world domination, then the space station being thrust down to Earth, all blamed on Dr. Robotnik. It was ironic to Knuckles. Eggman did helped them out too. Not as enough times as he'd cause the ruckus in the first place, but still, he did stop from his ways and helped them out. Where was he now, anyway?  
And finally, they gave awards to the band of heroes. Everyone got a medal to keep, and as well as applauses. A feeling of satisfaction came to Knuckles, as he sat down in his chair. Could this really be it? Could he really get recognition for all of those years, sitting on that island and guarding the Master Emerald? Even if they didn't thank him for that, he joined in because of the emerald in the first place. At last, he felt good within himself. But as the party went into chatter and eating, things went the other way.  
Everyone seemed to be focused on Sonic and Tails, and to others, but no one dared to go near Knuckles. They flooded the blue hedgehog with questions about Shadow, and about previous adventures. Tails was questioned about his future inventions, and Amy about her chances of getting something going with Sonic in the future, in a totally different crowd, of course.  
"Well, well, it looks like the blue man's hogging all the attention." Rouge smiled wryly, "What do you think, Knucky?"  
"." Knuckles was about to say something, when Rouge got caught by more fans.  
"Are you that spy that worked for the president?"  
"Are you really that treasure hunter that helped out with the research about the secret weapon?"  
Knuckles stood by the food table, all alone, and looking into the crowd. A feeling of jealousy came to him, but he tried to ignore it.  
"I don't need fans." He thought to himself, "Who cares? I don't have anything to say."  
But it kept on bugging him more and more.  
At last, a little girl came up to him. There were other kids behind her.  
"Um.excuse me." She said, politely, holding a small notepad with a pencil.  
"Hm?" Knuckles looked at her. Of all the people.he thought little children would come up to him, and ask him for a photograph. Could this really be true? He understood grown people.but little kids.would they really want his signature? Knuckles felt warmth come to him.  
"Are you a friend of Sonic?" She asked.  
"Huh." Knuckles' daydream was interrupted, ".uh.yeah."  
"Do you know where we could find him?" She asked, a bit excited.  
"Oh." Knuckles gave off a sign of disappointment, and pointed to the crowd on the left, ".He's.over there."  
"Thanks mister." She smiled, and the whole group moved towards the hedgehog who now bathed in the voices of fans.  
Knuckles, looked down. He didn't want to be jealous.but.but why.why did it have to be that.that way.  
"Forget it." He muttered, and headed for the exit. He couldn't take any more of this. All of these years of adventuring with Sonic, and not even a drop of credit to him. At least Tails would've.  
"I don't need it." He thought to himself, but still it bit him.  
"Sure you do." A voice inside him told him.  
"No I don't!" He said, determined, already in the visitor's center.  
"All of those years."  
"So, it's my job."  
"Did you ever get paid for it?"  
".I.I don't need to!"  
"How come? Sonic gets paid lots for his."  
"So what? .Oh." Knuckles shook off the thought.  
"I don't need this." He thought. Then said out loud, "And if I don't need it, I don't have to be here either!"  
And he walked out the City Hall doors.  
  
* * *  
  
He got to Angel Island in about an hour. Since Tails said that he could use one of his rockets to boost himself up there, Knuckles did so with haste. He didn't want to stay down here any longer. He didn't belong here. There was no place for him. No one liked him here. He was a stranger. A red, spiny stranger.  
"Hmph.what a waste of time." He thought to himself, as he got back upon the stone step ledge, and sat on it. Another depressing day.he thought. Why couldn't anything go his way? Just once. Just once in his life couldn't he have someone acknowledge his work? No. No, he was independent. He didn't need fame. It was all him. He was the player, and he was the spectator. Others were just themselves. In his line of work, it was only him. Him.and no one else.  
.But why couldn't there have been someone else? His friends were there sometimes.but why not.always? He just didn't get it.  
In the distance, Knuckles saw Station Square. Although only a tiny, bright dot in the ocean, he could still see it from where he was. There they were, partying, and having fun. While he sat here. But he didn't blame himself for not being there. He didn't belong there, and neither did he belong anywhere. Except on this island. All by himself, with no one to talk to. That's the way it was.  
He saw a light flash about Station Square. As if a line was drawn from the ground to the sky.  
"Hm.let me guess." He thought. They were going to erect a statue for him, and flash lights on it. He deserved it.Knuckles thought. He deserved everything. 


End file.
